The intent of this study is to test the hypothesis that particular vascular pathologic conditions give rise to unique flow velocity profiles, detectable with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques. The long-term goal of this project is to exploit MR- derived blood flow information (shear rates, velocity profiles, and volume flow rates) for detecting and quantifying specific vascular anomalies. The proposed methodology to approach this problem involves initially using a versatile flow apparatus to perform systematic studies, which can be directly correlated against proven techniques. In particular, laser Doppler velocimetry (LDV) and high speed flow photography will provide a standard against which MRI flow data can be validated under a variety of conditions mimicking both normal and abnormal vascular conditions. Sequential introduction of various complexities into the flow model will permit the origin of specific flow characteristics to be identified, thus forming the basis for evaluating such phenomena as diagnostic indicators of disease. Concurrently, improvements of both hardware and software over present capabilities will be explored, particularly in the realms of quantitating nonaxial (radial) flow, and optimizing radiofrequency coil designs. The final phase of the project will involve imaging flow patterns in a series of normal subjects, with the intent of establishing parallels between simulated flow patterns and those encountered in vivo.